Stay
by LillianPaige
Summary: They go through this every time. Dean never stays.
1. Chapter 1

Song: Stay With Me-Sam Smith

* * *

><p>Seth sat crisscross in the middle of the bed, Dean's shirt clutch tightly against his chest, watching silently as the older man cleared his things from Seth's hotel room. Dean came to a stop in front of him, jeans unbuttoned and hanging loosely around his hips, blonde pubic hair exposed to the room.<p>

Seth's eyes trailed up his bare chest and came to a stop at the lit cigarette between his lips. Their eyes locked and Seth felt himself clinging tighter to the shirt, "No." the two toned man whispered out. Rolling his eyes, Dean tugged at the shirt until it ripped from Seth's hands. Seth quickly got to his knees and grabbed it back. A game of tug of war ensued. "Let it go." Dean growled as his hand come up to wrap loosely around Seth's neck.

He narrowed his eyes at Seth whose own brown eyes dropped to the floor, he felt like a scolded child under Dean's icey blue stare. Seth let out a shaky breath and licked his lips, "Stay." He whispered out, looking up at his borrowed lover through lidded eyes. Dean dropped his hand from the boy's neck and Seth reached out slowly to wrap his arms around Dean's waist to pull the man closed to him, "Tell her you got back late. Tell her that you had to get your own room. Tell her something. Just. Stay. Stay with _me_."

Chuckling, Dean broke from Seth's hold and pulled his shirt over his head before buttoning up his pants. He took a puff from his cigarette and smiled around the white stick as he blew the smoke out in Seth's face, "You want me to stay?" Fighting the urge to cough, the two toned man nodded his head. "I want you to stay." Dean bit his lip and rolled his eyes up to the ceiling in thought while Seth's heart raced as he wanted for an answer. Blowing out another puff of smoke, Dean pressed his lips to Seth's forehead and Seth felt his heart drop.

"Maybe next time."


	2. Chapter 2

Seth grabbed onto any inch of Dean that he could as he felt the older man pull away. He'd successfully had his arms locked around the man's waist and tried to pull him back into the bed. A scream left his lips as a sharp pressure encircled his wrist and he looked up to the cold blue eyes that were voided up any emotion. "You're hurting me." Seth whimpered up at those cold eyes, a sickening feeling filling his stomach as Dean just smirked down at him and replied, "Then get off of me."

Immediately, Seth unclasped his hands from behind Dean's back and hissed as the pressure released from his wrist. Seth held them tightly to his chest and looked up at Dean with doe like, watery eyes as he gently rubbed feeling back into them. Dean didn't even look the least bit sorry, Seth noted as the blonde just turned away from him and slammed the door to the bathroom behind him.

He sat on the bed with his knees pulled up to his chest as the telltale sounds of water hitting the shower floor filled the room. Looking around the room, Seth took in the sights of their clothes strung around the room, the crumpled bed sheets underneath him, and the slight askew pictures on the wall from Dean slamming him against it in a fit of passion.

His eyes kept roaming back to pieces of Dean's clothing; a shirt, a belt, a pair of jeans flung carelessly over the back of a desk chair. He bit his lip and threw a glance to the bathroom door knowing that he wouldn't have much time. Slowly, he got up from the bed and crept around the room gathering up every piece of Dean's clothing. He couldn't leave if he didn't have them, right? He bit his lip as the shower shut off and held the clothes tightly to his chest as he ran to barricade the door with his body.

"Seth? Baby, where'd you go?" The whimpering sound that left his lips, thanks to the rare endearing term from Dean, is what gave him up. Although, when Dean took in Seth's little stunt all look of affection was gone. "What's this?" he sighed, waving a hand over Seth as he dropped tiredly into a chair. Seth was a little thrown off… Dean never gave him a chance to explain his crazy first.

Seth watched as droplets of water ran down from the other man's hair, to his chest, to the towel wrapped around Dean's waist.

"I'm waiting." Dean snapped refocusing Seth's attention to the blue eyes once again.

"S-Stay."  
>"No."<br>"Stay..."  
>"No!"<br>"STAY!"

Seth quickly turned face first into the door as Dean moved to grab his clothes, effectively trapping the clothes in between the door and his chest.

"Give me my clothes." Dean demanded.

"No…" Seth whispered out, "Not until you agree to stay."

Dean scoffed, "You think I'd want to stay after this shit?"

The blonde had to laugh when Seth seemed to actually being considering his answer.

"Let me help you out there_ bab_y." Dean spat, "I'm leaving."

"I'm not giving you back your clothes." Seth said defiantly, "you can't leave without your clothes."

"Oh really?" Dean chuckled, tying his towel tighter around his waist. He pushed Seth out of his way, the two toned boy stumbling over his feet. "Watch me."

And Seth did watch him. He watched as Dean strutted down the hall of the hotel, gathering gawking gazes from passerby's, and Seth watched him as he stopped right outside _her_ room, smirking back at Seth as he knocked and disappeared inside.

* * *

><p>AN: This was just supposed to be a oneshot but I got this idea in my head that I just couldn't shake. I hope you like it :)


	3. Chapter 3

"I didn't do this, Dean!" Seth cried exasperatedly as the blonde man glared at the nightstand separating the two beds. Their two beds. Their two beds in their shared room. Their two beds in their shared room that Dean was less than happy and more than pissed about. "Dean, this isn't my fault!" Seth tried again. His grip on his suitcase handle had his knuckles turning white and his palm flushing to an angry red as he braced himself, he never thought that Dean would hit him but there was a first time for everything and Dean was angry enough to do it.

Seth honestly didn't know how they got booked into the same room. They both knew that technically, with the destruction of the shield, that they weren't supposed to be rooming. But accidents happened and it was the fault of the company or hotel, not them. Dean had to know, somewhere deep down in the logical part of his brain that he hardly ever used, that this wasn't Seth's fault.

It wasn't like Seth had been upset about it though. This was supposed to be a good thing—_she_ wasn't in town. Dean could finally be his for the whole night. The blonde had nowhere to run too after he was done with Seth for the night. Seth could finally have Dean's arms wrapped around him for longer than an over too soon orgasm. Of course something had to go wrong, though. The universe couldn't let Seth have Dean for just one night. It had to constantly remind him that Dean was borrowed goods, that Dean wasn't really his, that he was the side piece who didn't deserve one inch of happiness because he was scum for taking another girls man.

"Dean?"

"Are we going to do this or not?" The gruff voice said as Dean pulled his shirt over his head. Dean's hands stilled on his belt buckle and he cocked an eyebrow at the two toned man when he realized that Seth had yet to remove a single article of clothing. Getting the hint (and getting over the whiplash that he'd gotten from Dean's mood swing) Seth moved quickly to undress before allowing Dean to pull him beneath the covers.

* * *

><p>"That was amazing." Seth chuckled as he laid his head on Dean's chest, his nose wrinkling from Dean's post sex cigarette smoke.<p>

Dean grinned, "Another satisfied customer." He teased as he placed a chaste kiss with no real emotions on top of Seth's head.

The words made something twist in Seth's gut. Seth had always known that he was the side piece but he'd never thought Dean could have a side piece to their own relationship and the fact that he couldn't even put it past Dean made him sick. He wanted to bring it up, the question was just on the tip of his tongue, but he knew he wouldn't like the answer. Seth didn't know how but he just _knew._

Instead of getting them into a fight with his own curiosity, Seth made himself comfortable in his position and pulled the covers up over himself and Dean. He let out a happy, content sigh as he threw an arm over Dean's waist. This was it, he was finally getting what he wanted.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting comfortable, you're a bed hog."

The chuckle in Seth's voice was not appreciated.

At least that's what one could assume from Dean glaring at him.

"Yeah." Dean Sneered, "That's because it's my fucking bed."

The 'hint' went over Seth's head. Seth only chuckled and repositioned himself against Dean once again which got him a literal kick out of the bed. He hit the floor with a thud, a sharp pain shooting through his wrist as all of his weight came crashing down on it. Seth let out a tiny cry as he held his arm against his chest and he looked up at Dean who couldn't even pretend to be bothered by the fact that he had just hurt him.

Sniffling, Seth pulled himself up to his feet with his good hand and redressed himself with great difficultly. Stuffing his key card and phone back into his pockets, he threw once last glance at Dean—The fucker had actually fallen asleep. Part of him wanted to just leave, to let Dean worry about him, but he knew that Dean wouldn't care at all where he had gone off to lick his wounds at.

He opened the drawer to the desk at the corner of the room with a sigh and pulled out the hotel stationary and scribbled a slightly illegible (due to his writing hand being the one that was currently cradled against his chest) note telling Dean that he'd gone to Roman's room to ask the Samoan to take him to the hospital. He also threw in a quick apology for the way he'd acted and asked Dean to meet up with him at the arena so he could give a proper apology in person.

He set the notepad on the pillow that he was hoping to claim as his for the night. Knowing that Dean was dead to the world, he took the opportunity to kiss the man's forehead and repositioned the blankets around Dean's shoulders with his free hand before brushing his curls away from his face. He wondered, for a brief moment, if Dean would ever do this for him.

Turning off all the lights, he quietly exited the room and made his way down the hall to Roman's room trying hard to ignore the reason why his vision had suddenly gone blurry, the reason why his face was wet, and the reason why his throat was closing and he felt like he couldn't breathe.

He had a stop a few times to regain his composure but he eventually made his way to Roman's room. He had used his stops to come up with a reasonable enough story for his injury if Roman asked even though Roman had learned long ago to stop asking the reason for Seth's tears and just asked him what he needed.

Seth lifted a shaky hand to knock on the door and bit his lip as he waited for a reply. When a few minutes had passed without even a sound from the other side of the door Seth knocked again, and again, and again, until tears were streaming down his face for a completely different reason.

"Roman?" he called out as he pounded on the door with the side of his fist, kicking the hard wood for good measure. "Roman! Roman, please!" The logical part of his brain was trying to tell him that Roman wasn't in his room but Seth clearly wasn't listening. He needed help, he needed Roman, if Roman wasn't in his room than he'd have to go crawling back to Dean with his tail between his legs and that wasn't an option. Not with the way his wrist was throbbing against his chest.

"Seth?"

Seth whipped around to look behind him to see the mixture of angry and concerned faces of his fellow coworkers filled his vison. A blush spread on his cheeks and he found a sudden interest in the floor as he tried to work his way out of this.

"Seth?"

At the sound of his name again, Seth looked up to the tattoo man standing in front of him. It wasn't the tattooed man that he wanted but the concerned tone was the same and that was more than enough for the small whimper, that was only reserved for Roman in times like these, to escape.

Baron Corbin was an NXT rookie, the bottom of the food chain, and a face that he didn't have to see every day. If Seth was going to fall apart in front of anyone, he'd rather it be this man than someone on the main roster.

"I need help." He whispered so only the man who was invading his personal space could hear.

Baron nodded his head, more than aware of all the eyes on them, "Okay, what do you need?" he whispered back. He reached an arm out to rest on Seth's forearm but quickly retracted it as the man flinched before he could touch him. If there was anyone who could understand not wanting to be touched, it was Baron.

"Can you take me to the hospital?"

Without the shocked reaction with a million questions that Seth was expecting, Baron nodded his head, "let's go." He said and placed his hand just hovering against the small of Seth's back to lead him through the sea of judgmental faces.

It was in the moment that Seth realized that they knew. That they'd always known what a whore Seth was. He could see in their faces that they thought he deserved whatever reason he had to go to the hospital room at four in the morning.

Rather than look, he buried his face in Baron's side, that tiny whimper making it's way out of his mouth and the other man only tightened his arm protectively around his waist.


End file.
